Singer of the Suns
by Percabeth21497
Summary: Aria the new girl of new schools has a normal first couple of months, until a girl asks to take her to camp, what CAMP! She must figure out what secrets lie behind her cracked past and why everything happened, only way to figure out is, oh hey Apollo!
1. Chapter 1

Aria POV

Chapter One

I bent over ackwardly to pick up the small white daisey that fluttered out of my locker. I twirled it around in my slender fingers. A smile crept up on my lips and I closed my locker door and walked to Algebra 2 class. My eyes lifted to the white board as Ms. Pedram wrote her pretty little lletters and numbers across the board. Even though I couldn't exactly get used to the way they looked scrambled I did well in this class. I sat the daisey on the corner of my desk and opened my Algebra book. I sighed then my eyes focused on black scribley writing that went over question 6,7, and 8. It took me a while to read but I finally got it, and I immediately wished I didn't.

_I'm watching you._

My heart sprung from my chest, I looked around, breathing heavily. Ms. Pedram glared at me and scoffed out angirly, "Ms. Aria, tell me what you got for number 6." My cheeks turned a bright red and I looked down nervously at my blank sheet of paper, and my shaking hands.

"Um…" I said softly, my only word cracking.

Everything on the page seemed to be blurry and scrambled _except_ for the black chicken scratch writing. Ms. Pedram sighed, and looked at the next person beside me; Emy. The girl smiled and answered respectivley. I glared at the daisey and got up quickly, and ran out the door to the bathroom. I slid into a stall and stood there. _Dammit… I shouldn't have run out like that, make my teacher hate me even more._ I opened the stall door and slammed into a short slender girl, I yelped and sprung backwards, She looked at me with huge golden brown eyes, her ratty red hair curled around her shoulder, She smiled softly, blushing, "Sorry." She squeaked out and then moved to the long row of sinks. I crept back out of the stall and walked to the sinks. Looking at myself in the mirror. Wavy bleach blonde hair to the small of my back. My big blue-golden colored eyes shimmered slightly in the dim light. I wore my white pumas, with a white cassual tank top and black work out shorts.

I washed my hands, even though it wasn't needed. I wrung out my hands and dried them off, when the small voice spoke again. "Did you get my note?" she asked. I turned around, my eyes widened, she smiled softly. I backed up, running into the paper towel despencer.

"Don't be scared." She smirked, fixing her green hat to an odd position.

"Um… by this point, I think I should be." I said squeakely.

She laughed, and I could have swore it almost sounded like a goat, "You don't know who you are? Do you?"

I looked at her quizzically. _I'm Aria, I think I know who I am… freak._

She sighed, "Do you have dyslexia? Live with just your mom? Excel in music, and Archery?"

Okay… Who the hell is she? Some stalker?!

She smiled sweetly, "You do, everything I said, you _do."_

By this point, I squeaked as she stepped closer. I then had a freak out and shot out of the bathroom, down the main hall, pushed through the glass doors ran down the steps and jumped into my Mustang. I rumaged around for my keys in my pockets then pushed it into the starter. It coughed then sparked to life, but the red head freak was running ackwardly down the steps, screaming, "WAIT WAIT!" I glared at her and rolled down the window. She looked at me pleadingly.

"I have to take you to Camp Half-Blood!" she squeaked. It almost sounded like a bleating of a goat. Okay… weird…_er._

"Camp.. What?"

"JUST MOVE!"

I mumbled, but shoved over to the passenger side. She climbed releaved into the passenger side. Glancing up the steps to the front doors, she took in a sharp gasp. I followed were she was looking. And my eyes widened, there stood a tall, skiny guy. Pale, so pale he looked goth. I think he _was_ goth. Black circles under his eyes, purpley black irises, ripped black clothes, ratty dark brown hair. In ways he looked… well _fimiliar_. And in his hand was the daisey that was on my desk, he smirked, his purpely pink lips curved into a cruel smile. And the daisey crumpled to a brown crisp in his hand.

She fumbled with the gears, putting it in drive, "S-son of h-hades." She said lowly, stepping harshly on the gas. The car shot forward, rumbling angirly down the parking lot rows then into the almost empty road. But behind us was a black car with blood red rims, it was easily keeping pace on us. I looked at him in the rear veiw mirror. He mouthed the words, _Coming to the Camp, eh? _ I shivered and glanced at the red head.

"Oh, by the way, I'm Lily." She said quietly, eyes glued to the road.

"Nice to meet you Lily, NOW PRESS ON THE FREAKIN GAS!"


	2. Chapter 2

Aria POV

**Author's note:**

**I have to thank my first 2 reviews because it really helps when people give me ideas and stuff! So thanks! Keep the good reviews coming! :D **

Chapter Two

I woke up startled. I looked around, tree's blurred past, I looked over at Lily, she was eating something-a tin can. I stared at her, and shifted uncomfortably, "Um…"

She jumped, yelping. "Oh! I didn't see you were awake!"

"Well I am now." I glanced stiffly at the can, she blushed and shoved the can under the seat. I sighed and leaned back, "How far?"

"We're here!" she piped out as we squeaked to a stop. I looked to my left, a big hill sloped immediately off the road, and at the top was a massive pine tree. It was 8:30, and the last few rays of pink sliced through the night sky, stars sprinkled the black canopy like fireflies on a hot July night. It seemed so… _peaceful_. Lily climbed out, looking around, letting out a gruff sigh. She seemed to be surprised. I slid out and looked around, then grabbed my back pack and slung it over my shoulder.

Lily started to climb up the hill quickly, she looked back and motioned me to follow her. I followed her sheepishly, looking around again. Something growled lowly, I screamed and jumped. Lily giggled and whispered softly, "That's Ladon." She looked up at the top of the pine tree. There perched at the top, was a bronze colored dragon, smoke curled from his nostrils. It blinked it's huge green eyes then rumbled and lowered his head.

"You see that… right?" I asked nervously.

"Of course, all Demi-gods, satyrs and magical beings can." She smirked and started to climb back up the hill.

"Demi-wha?"

"Just come on." She said annoyed like.

I followed her closely, watching Ladon earnestly. We reached the top of the hill, and a tingly sensation filled my whole body, I looked down the hill, and huge fields dotted with a beautiful red that gleamed a sort of silver in the moonlight covered a quarter of the valley. In the distance I could barely see the shimmering of the ocean. And then I saw a group of beautiful cabins, and a large house. One porch light dimly lit the rap around porch, Lily smiled. She started to make her way down the hill then started to run, squealing, tearing at her shirt, to reveal a bright orange top. She yelled happily on the top of her lungs, "I'M HOME!"

I watched her then sighed, shrugging my back pack higher onto my shoulder then started to walk down the hill.

I was half way down when a soft voice spoke. I twisted around quickly, squeaking. That _guy_ was standing there.

"Who the hell _are_ you?!" I yelled softly, sort of getting side track staring at his pecs. WHY IS HE FREAKIN' SHIRTLESS?!

"So you made it?" he asked, smiling. His dark purple-ish eyes seemed lighter, and not so harsh. He was tall. And his pearly skin was almost luminescent in the moon light; his dark brown hair still messy. The black circles under his eyes weren't there, as if he took a _really_ long nap. His hands slid into his pockets and he looked me over.

I blushed lightly, and looked the other way. "Yeah.. I guess." I murmured.

"I'm Niko." He said smiling.

"Aria." my voice rising nervously.

"Oh." He said suddenly reaching into his pocket, pulling out a crumpled brown daisy. I stared at it warily. It suddenly sprung back to life, glowing radiantly white. I stared at it in awe. He smiled and handed it to me, our fingers touched and electricity spiked through my heart. I smiled lightly and looked at the flower in my hands.

Niko smiled shyly and stepped back.

"D-did _you_ put this in my locker?" I asked looking up at him with large eyes.

His cheeks spread in a scarlet red and he looked down, "Oh um-"

"Aria!" I whirled around; Lily was at the bottom of the Hill, waving maniacally at me. I turned back to Niko and sighed, "Sorry I have to go…"

"I-it's okay." He waved lightly, "See you around?" he asked hopefully.

I smiled, "Yeah." And then spun around on one foot and ran agile like down the hill, beaming.


End file.
